


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Damienhatesthe cold. So living in the middle of Minnesota was probably a bad idea. At least Patton is here to make him feel better about the situation.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually originally a dukeceit one but I realised Remus was a bit out of character so I changed it to moceit last minute. It’s not my best writing but I tried haha (and also idk what it’s actually like in Minnesota but I did a good job capturing it right? ;^^)

Damien didn't have much experience with cold. He grew up in a place where cold wasn't exactly a variable.

Now, living with Patton in Coldsville, USA — also known as Minnesota — he'd give anything to go back.

It was far too cold here for his liking. It snowed constantly, which made it difficult to drive, the temperature ranged from cold to freezing basically all year long, and Damien felt like a popsicle more than an actual human being.

However, suffering with Patton by his side made the experience marginally better. Not by much, but just barely enough.

One particularly cold evening, Damien sat in the living room wearing layers upon layers of soft jumpers drinking hot cocoa and shivering despite the several blankets he'd wrapped himself into like a polyester cocoon. They had a heater, yes, but there was a power outage on their entire block at the moment. That meant no heater, and that meant a currently suffering Damien subsisting on blankets and hot drinks.

Patton waltzed into the room and practically flopped onto him, nearly causing his cocoa to spill. However, Damien couldn't help but smile as Patton snuggled up beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Patton barely seemed bothered by the cold, which Damien supposed made sense what with him having grown up in the same state. He envied the power the other held over the raging cold. 

"It's a little chilly," Patton said pointlessly, Damien sighing deeply as he rolled his eyes.

"Really? I hadn't bothered to notice," he replied sarcastically.

"Ah, you're too cynical, buttercup. Think of it as the cold giving you a big hug!" Patton squeezed him a bit tighter to emphasise his point.

"The cold is really bad at giving hugs," Damien murmured half jokingly. Patton giggled in response, and Damien would be lying if he said the sound didn't make his heart slightly twinge.

"I guess my hugs will just have to do!" In spite of the cold, Damien felt his cheeks warm up.

"You're a sap," he mumbled. Patton smiled and kissed his cheek, playing with the pom-pom on Damien's beanie.

"And you're cute. And sweet. And everything I've ever wanted in a man. And did I mention cute?"

"Patton, you know I don't know how to respond to compliments," Damien huffed, a smile forming on his face as he shyly sipped his cocoa.

"You still deserve 'em! And if anyone ever says otherwise, I'll physically fight them!" Damien couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

"Maybe refrain from starting fist fights for now," Damien suggested with a smirk as he drank the last of his cocoa, disappointed with the emptiness of his mug.

"Say, you want more cocoa? I think I'm really starting to nail that cocoa recipe!"

"What do you mean ‘starting to’? You make the best hot cocoa I’ve ever drank in my life."

"Aw, shucks, it’s not that good! I know I can do better! You relax, snickerdoodle, I'll make you the best damn cocoa this side of Narnia!"

Damien decided not to think too much about whatever that meant, letting Patton take his mug and go into the kitchen to make the drink. He had to admit that the lack of Patton's warmth was unfortunate, but he could survive for five minutes without him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the couch cushions as another chill ran through him. He felt himself relax a little as he dozed off.

It wasn't too long after that he woke up shivering. Patton was by his side, looking through his phone with a mug of cocoa; no doubt the cocoa he'd made for Damien before he'd fallen asleep. He’d always been known to not let things like that go to waste so Damien wasn’t surprised. Patton glanced over at him and smiled.

"Mornin', sweetie,” he greeted softly, despite it still being late in the evening and pitch black outside. “Awake already?" he asked, drinking his cocoa and setting the now empty mug on the coffee table. "I think we're gonna go on a road trip."

Damien tilted his head slightly. Where could they possibly be going in this weather?

"Where to?" he muttered, quietly snuffling.

"Logan and Roman's place. They actually have working heat and you'll feel like less of a reptile."

"I don't need to—" He cut himself off as he violently shuddered, groaning softly as he curled up a bit tighter. Quite frankly, he would rather not move an inch.

"Hey, come on, lemon drop," Patton said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're obviously miserable, just let me help you."

Honestly, Damien had very little fight in him at the moment. As much as he hated the idea of going to someone's house for assistance, he also hated the idea of freezing to death. He valued his life over his pride bar none.

"Okay," he mumbled, resigning to his fate.

Patton helped him get to the car, still wrapped in blankets. He shivered in the passenger side until Patton was able to blast the heat, which was thoroughly appreciated. They were in the car for a while, though not nearly long enough as they had to leave the car and the heater that came with it. They quickly made it to Logan and Roman's front door, and Patton simply let himself in as per usual.

"Lucy, I'm home!" he called with a laugh, Damien scoffing in spite of himself.

The warmth that welcomed him inside the house was a fair trade for the walk from the car. As he was led to the couch in the living room, he felt his body begin to thaw. He felt Patton sit beside him and place a hand on his forehead, and he quickly clung to him, desperate for body heat. 

"Aww, that's adorable," he heard Roman tease.

"Roman, he's on the verge of hypothermia, and I'm sure he would appreciate less mockery," he heard Logan reprimand. 

"Would _he_ appreciate less mockery, or would _you_?"

"Why not both?"

Damien had no idea what they were talking about until he looked up at Patton. Or, at least, the person he had thought was Patton. Apparently the person he'd been clinging to like a koala was Logan.

He immediately let go, leaning away and hiding his now cherry red face. That was not the most ideal moment in his life.

"S-Sorry," Damien murmured, softly snuffling.

"It's quite alright," Logan replied. "You're incredibly cold, so it would be natural to seek out a heat source. I simply... wasn't expecting that heat source to be... me."

"I'll be your heat source, jellybean!" Patton sat on the couch on Damien's other side and held him in his arms, which he highly appreciated.

"I'm sorry... jellybean?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Yeah! ‘Cause he’s just so sweet like a jellybean!" Patton replied simply, Damien’s cheeks getting hot with embarrassment.

"So, how'd you even manage to get that cold, anyway?" Roman asked. "Sure, your heater isn't working, but you were still in the house, right?"

"Well, Roman," Logan began with a hint of sass. "Not everyone has been able to adjust their bodies to withstand the temperatures of planet Hoth, like you and your brother."

"I grew up in Florida," Damien mumbled. "Floridians have never even heard of a cold front."

"That's where I'm from," Logan said. "Sometimes I wish we had moved there instead of here."

"Oh, come on, Logan, you like it here!" Roman exclaimed.

"Yes. Here. As in... right _here_. Here, where the heater is located. This house."

"You're being ridiculous! I know you had fun at—"

Damien unconsciously tuned out their conversation. He was feeling quite exhausted and ready to hibernate. He rested his head on Patton's shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed. He didn't enjoy the idea of falling asleep in Logan and Roman's living room, but he lacked the energy or the will to fight against it. Surrounded by a comfortable warmth, he drifted off.

Patton was quick to notice that Damien fell asleep. He held him just the smallest bit closer, taking off his beanie and pressing a kiss to his head. He glanced between Roman and Logan, who were still bickering over nonsense like the old married couple they might as well have been at this point. 

"Hey!" Patton whisper-shouted. They both looked over at him, and he placed a finger over his lips to silence them. They both appeared sheepish suddenly, glancing between Damien and each other.

"It is getting somewhat late," Logan murmured. He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. "Will you and Damien be alright spending the night on the couch?"

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. Thanks for letting us come over, by the way.”

“Of course, Pat,” Roman whispered. “You know the door is always open for you and Damien.”

“Is there anything you need?” Logan asked.

“No, I don’t think so. Just a good nights sleep.”

They exchanged goodnights and Logan and Roman went upstairs to their room. Patton took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. He carefully adjusted his and Damien’s positions so Patton was laying on his back and Damien was on top of him with his head on his chest. 

Patton played with his hair as he rested, a small smile playing at his lips. He loved Damien with every fibre of his being and wouldn’t trade their love for the world. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, continuing to play with Damien’s hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
